leave it all behind
by brittanydelko4ever
Summary: my response to ilovetvalot's challenge#2. it is slightly au but easy to follow everything is explained in the story. the characters may be out of character. if you don't like it don't read it. i hope you guys like it. Finished p/g friendship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

(Garcia's POV)

It's not that i don't like going out on cases with the team, i do don't get me wrong. but every time i do i seems like the case is id nt smallest town with the technological resources. this particular case had everyone on edge. we had been in Mountainview Montana for three days now and still had no leads. Reid keeps pacing the floor biting his nails and quoting random pointless is snapping a the locals left and right. Dave keeps scowling as he sits in silence. Hotch and Morgan were both really angry i expected them to blow at any last but not least Emily is just calm and quiet as she sits chewing on her bottom lip. We had been called in after six teenage girls had gone missing in a two month period. so far four of the girls had been found beaten and tortured to death. rather then wait till the other two girls showed up dead they had called us. The team minus Dave who was outside on the phone was currently in our assigned workroom with me reviewing all of the evidence trying to catch a break.

" you would think they would in vest in a proper Internet connection, maybe then they would be able to solve thier own cases" i mumble as the signal goes out again.

" what was that baby girl" Morgan asks from the other side of the table.

"Internet is out again but don't worry my little Hershey's kiss, momma will have it up in no time" i reply tapping away at the keyboard.

"okay" he says back.

" you know statistically in small towns...' Reid Begins only to be cut off by four very irritated FBI agents.

" can it kid" Morgan says

" are you serious" JJ says

"Reid" Hotch warns

"for the love of god Reid please stop" Prentiss begs

"okay sorry" Reid says sinking back into his chair. we go back to work in silence. ten minutes later a phone rings everyone reaches for their phone.

"It's me" emily says answering the phone call.

"Prentiss" she answers

"yes that's me"

"okay" she says sitting down turning her back to us

"are you sure?"

"oh my god, how?"

"he did what" she demands. i exchange a curious glance with the rest of the team who had quit working to listen. even though she had only been on the team three and a half moths after transfering out of the NY field office for 'classified and personal' reasons, emily and i had become friends. i still got the sense that she was hiding something from us at tomes though i just couldn't figure out what maybe this call had something to do with it.

"what did it say?" she says in a lowered voice

" right i will thank you" she says hanging up the phone.

' ill be right back" she says exiting the room refusing to make eye contact with anyone. i culd have sworn she was crying.

(Emily's POV)

after hanging up the phone i guickly run into the bathroom. after making sure i was alone i let myself sink to the floor back against the wall and my head in my hands i let my tears in the back of my mind i always knew something like this would happen and i wouldn't be able to to run from it forever. standing up facing the mirror i unbutton the top two buttons of my shirt . pulling back the right side i reveal the scar and begin running my ginger over it. like thy always do the flashbacks begin.

*** flashback***

"what the fuck emily. i told you not to let this happen you lied to me" he says backing me into the the wall.

" no i ..."

"were you going to tell me" he demands his face now inches from mine

"yes, yes i was" i reply reaching for my gun realizing its on the kitchen counter with my phone.

" what are you going to do then?'

"nothing i can't"

" that's bullshit, and you know it if you don't do something i will" he yells as his fist connects with my face hard. the blow causes me to loose my balance and i fall to the ground. in shock. i try to get up but he starts kick ing me repeatedly

"stop" i beg

he then grabs me by the arm an drags me up against the wall holding me there by the throat. i frantically try to claw his hand off of my neck as i begin to get light headed. " your weak and pathetic" he says throwing me back onto the floor. panic sets in as i see him reach for his gun i know he is going to kill me i can't believe this is happening he has never even laid a hand on me before he was always so nice to me.

"please don't" i plead with him even though i know it is pointless.

" it's the only way " he says pilling the trigger as he does that i jerk away in attempt to dodge the bullet.

**** end of flashback****

"emilly" i hear garcia yell causing me to jump.

"whats wrong did we get a lead" i ask instinctively covering my scar with my hand and using the other to wipe my tears i turn to her.

(Garcia's POV)

" yeah Derrek and Reid went to check it out, are you okay you've been in here for like fifteen minutes" i ask even though i can tell she's not. i'm determined to find out what is going on with her.

"i'm fine"she says buttoning her shirt and storming past me out of the bathroom i follow her. once we reach the conference room she pulls Hotch outside to talk to him. he returns a few minutes later alone a worried look on his face.

" prentiss is going to return home, said she had an emergency to take care of.' he says taking his seat.

"did she say what" JJ asks

" no "

"i'm really worried about her when i went to get her she was staring off i had to call her name five times before she even realized i was in the same room with her did you know she has been shot?" i reply

" it's not in her file" hotch replies

"i know she has a huge scar on her chest"

"lets just solve this case and go check on her " JJ says worried as well

" sounds good" Hotch Replies. i go back to my computer to try to figure out what was going on with emily.

**reviews...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(emily's POV)

After telling Hotch i meed to return home i went to the hotel got my go bag and went strait to the airport. 5 hours later my taxi pulled into the BAU parking lot. after paying the driver i go to my car and head home. on the plane ride i had a lot of time to think mostly about that phone call. basically here is how it went. 'prentiss' 'is this

agent emily prentiss' ' yes that's me' 'emily i'ts ron i need you to sit down your not going to like this' 'okay' ' emily there was an incident at the prison Adam escaped' 'are you sure' 'yes it been confirmed' 'oh my god, how' ' there was a riot a gaurd was killed he escaped using that gaurdsi.d and clothes theres more he lest a note for you' 'he did what' 'he left a note asressed to you at your new adress'. 'what did it say' 'that he's coming after you to finish what he started a year ago i believe were his exact words i got to go now please be carefull emily' ' right i will thank you'. Knowing Adam my ex- partner/boyfriend was coming after me had me scared not only for me but for my baby. pilling into the parkinglot of my apartment building i park in my usual parking space and head inside making sure to lock the car on my way. i take the elevator up to the 3rd floor walk to my neighbors apartment and knock on the door. Mrs wilson is a 57 yearold retired nurse. she is likea seconed mom to me ever since i moved in here 4 months ago. she had volunteered to watch amanda for me when we went out on cases. she answered the door ten seconds later 4 1/2 month old amanda in her arms.

" emily why didn't you call i would have had her ready" she says

"long story can we go inside" i ask watching the hall cautiously

"of course" she says steping back handing me my baby as she leads us into the living room amanda giggles happily as i take her in my arms

"hey baby girl mommy missed you so much" i coo at her kidding her forhead.

" sit down sweetie let me get you something to drink coffeee or tea what would you like?"

'waters fine" i reply putting amanda down in her pink bouncer chair

"mommy and Mrs. wilson got to talk then mommy will take you home" i tell the brown eyed little girl she looks up at me with tear filled eys as she pulls at he curlly brown hair. ' it's okay sweetie mommy is right here" i tell her

" here you go Emily" says handing me the glass of water. following her lead i tak a seat onthe couch

" was mandi good for you" i ask watching the baby giggle and play oblivious to the danger we are in.

" of course dear whats going on with you?"

" Adam escaped" i say with a sigh putting the glass of water down after taking a drink.

"oh, dear what are you going to do?"

" i don't know he... he left a note said he's coming after me to finish what he started he doesn't know about amanda what if he finds out about her" i say letting my tears fall for the second time that day.

" what about your team can they help you?" she asks pulling me into a hug

" they would but i'm to scared to tell them they do'nt know anytthing about adam me bieng shot not even amanda?" i reply pulling out of the hug

"i don't know what to do when Ron called me i told Hotch i neeeded to get home and just left he knows where i live"

"you mean you haven't even told them"

" no "

"you need to "

" i know i will i just need a little time"

"good what are your plans for tonight"

" i'm jst going to take my baby home put her to bed and hopefully lake a long hot bath"

" sounds good call me if you need anything and i'll keep an eye out for adam for you.

"okay thank you i say giving her a hug.

" you take care dear" she says as i walk out the door after gathering amanda and her things.

"i will i reply letting myself into my apartment. once inside i put amanda in her playpen and lock the three locks on my door. with a sight i go and get amanda ready for bed. after changing ger diaper and clothes i feed her and put her to bed. once she falls asleep i grab a glass of wine and runn myself a hot bath.

**A/n: just a short little update before i go to bed next chapter will be up by friday night at the latest! if your confused about anything pm me and i will set you straight.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

(Emily's POV)

three days had passed since i had been home and i had only left my apartment once to go the the store for diapers and food. i spent the days playing with Amanda and when she was sleeping catching up on all of the episodes of grey's anatomy stored in my tivo, or reading. i didn't really worry about cleaning my apartment because i always kept it clean. i got to spend a lot of time with amanda and i loved that. i had taken to screening my calls only answering if it was mrs. wilson. By now each member of the team had called me at least 3 three times to check on me. thy are worried about me that definatly makes me feel better. i didn't answer any of their calls, not cause i was scared but because i was ashamed to even be in the s situation and i didn't want to drag them down with me. i just couldn't answer their questions right now. i am currently in the livingroom watching greys anatomy the episode where mredith builds the house of candles. i love that episode it makes me believe at least temperarily that happy endings ar possible and relationships do work out. hearing amanda's ries over the baby moniter i pause the t.v. show and walk back tpo her room to get her. while i'm back in the nursery my phone rings but i ignore it as i take Amanda out of her crib "

"hey angel did you sleep good" i ask her getting a smir in response. "oh smeone needs their diaper changed " i comment laying her down on the changing table . gathering a diaper and wipes i qiuckly change her dirty diaper and dispose of it. once that is finnished i head into the kitchen to make a bottle with her on my hip. over the last 4 and a half months i had gotten pretty good at making bottles one handed. freshlt made bottle in hand i sit on the couch and feed my baby. once she is burped and happy i set her on the floor so she can rool around on her blanket. about an hour later i walk over to th phone and play th latest voice mail. what i hear has me scared even worse if possible.

"emily i know your there i can see you. she's cute, looks just loke her mommy. tell me did you tell her about daddy. i told you to getr rid of her you stupid bitch. it's a shame i have to kill you both or maybe just you and i'll keep her . i have to go now emily, remember i'm watching you . oh by the way i love what you've done with the place it suits you." beep... once the shok of hearing his voice wears off i quickly check all the locks on the windows and close the blnds. i know i can't do this alone anymore he was threatening my daughter. i need to get help. grabing my phone i start to dial the numer of the first person who comes to mind. half way through dialing the number someone knocks no my door.

letting out a beep breath i l walk over and look through the peephole. seeing who is at the other side i let myself relax before opening the door.

(Garcia's POV)

the team and i had been home since yesterday morning. it turned out tha tthe suspect Derek and reid had went to interview was our unsub. he had cofessed after 20 minutes of queationing. we still hadn't heard from emily . amungst the 6 of us we has left at least 15 mesages for her to call us but she hadn't. we spent the first day back finishing up paperwork. Emily's absence more noticable then ever back a the BAU office. the next day i spent trying to trace the call emily had recieved with every spare second i had. i sucsedded too the only problem was that i was restricted access as to who the call was from. it was now 4 pm after telling the team this i announce to hotch that i was going to Emily's place and that i would be back. he gives me his permission and i go on my way. Emil y answers the door seconds after i knock.

"pen what are you doing here?' she saks she looks sickly pale and has bags under her eys as if she hasn't slept in days. i notice she is clutching he phone in her hannd as tightly as she can.

" i wanted to see how you were ding you havn/t returned my calls" i reply

" um come in" she says eyeing the hallway suspiciously. she closes and locks the door behind me.

" go ahead and have a seat in the kiving roomcan i get you anyrhing ?" she asks setting the phone down walking into the kitchen.

"no i'm okay" i reply back walking into the livingroom the sight before me stops me in my tracks " um emily did you know there is a baby in here" i holler in her direction as i stare down at the sleeping brown haired baby who looks a lot like emily.

" oh shit, yeah i can explain that actually i was just going to call you " she says walking into the livingroom. sitting down i watch as she picks the baby up placing a kiss on her cheek.

" i'll be right back" she says taking the baby down the hall.

" sorry about that" she says entering the living room a few minutes later

" no worries gum drop" i reply as she sits down. " how are you doing you look exhausted" i ask

"not so good i guess your wondering why i took off?" she says turning the t.v. off.

"yeah if you want to tell me" i reply

" i do, you're my closest friend and i i ... i need help "she says

"whats wrong em" i ask concerned

"oh, where do i start"

" the begining works" i joke

"okay, well when i was in New York i was dating my partner, his name was well is Adam Moore. the relationship was more convienient then anything you know with FBI schedules and everything. he was clear he didn't want any kids or anything serious. and well i wasn't worried i was onthe pill and i was more interested in my carreer than setteling down. i had just applies to the BAU and everything was going great. when about a year ago i found out i was pregnant. i went to the doctor he said i was ten weeks along that was the day i realized i really did want a baby i mean i was 34 the clock was ticking it was my chance to be a mom. i don't know how but adam found out about a week later. he showed up at my apartment. he was furious next thing i knew he had me up against the wall calling me a liar screaming at me. he insisted that i get rid of it but i couldn't. he beat the crap out of me and before he left he shot me. i codded twice on the way to the hospital and three time on the operating table my doctor said if the bullet had been an inch to the left i would have died instantly" she says placing her hand protectivly over her chest where the scar was.

"did they get him?" i ask still not believing what i'm hearing

" yes, my neighbor must have called the cops cause a patrol unit caught him running down the street. he still had the gun in his hand. the trial was a month later. he was sentenced to fifteen years. i haven.t seen of heard from him since. 6 months later amanda was born. right after i got off my 6 weeks of maternity leave i got accepted here at the BAU.

so i moved that was 3 months ago. then when we were in Montana my old boss Ron called me and told me Adam escaped from prison and had left a message saying he was coming after me. he doesn't or didn't know about amanda so i rushed home to make sure she was okay."

"what do you mean didn't and why didn't you tell anyone?'

" i was scared i didn't want you guys to think i was damaged goods when i transfered so i pulled some strings and had the records sealed. he's been watching me " she says getting up and walking over to the phone"he left me a voice mail" she says pressing the play button. and a mans voice fills the silent room

"emily i know your there i can see you. she's cute, looks just loke her mommy. tell me did you tell her about daddy. i told you to getr rid of her you stupid bitch. it's a shame i have to kill you both or maybe just you and i'll keep her . i have to go now emily, remember i'm watching you . oh by the way i love what you've done with the place it suits you"

" i don't know what to do , i can't sleep. i' can't let any thing happen to amamda' se says wiping away a tear as she sits back down " promise me pen if something happens to me you'll make sure she is taken care of." she says

"of course i would emily, but thats not gonna happen, you need to tell Hotch the team can help.

" i don't know if i could face them would you go with me"" of course what ever you need"

"okay"

"are you going to let me meet my niece" i ask earning a small smile from emily

"of course i'll go get her" she says walking back to the baby's room. she returns a few minutes later a sleepy baby in her arms.

"Penelope, meet amanda nicole Prentiss, amanda this is Auntie penelope' she says handing me the baby.

" hi there princess it's nice to finally meet you" i say to the little girl she smiles p at me her brown eyes sparkleing.

" seh's beautiful emily" i say as amanda reaches up and grabs my hair pulling

" amanda NO" emily says, the baby lets go and looks up at her mother confused. i let out a little laugh.

" thanks, she is isn't she " emily says in reponse to my earlier comment

we spend the next thirty minutes talking and playing with the baby . she catches me off gaurd when she qiuetly asks:

" can you stay with me i dont want to be alone"

" yeah let me call hotch" i reply

after calling Hotch and getting his okay emily and i spend the rest of the night talking playing with the baby and watching grey's anatomy my newest addiction thanks to emily forcing me to watch it with her a couple months ago. however we both know that in the morning we would have to tell the team what was going on.

**a/n: okay i poromised another chapter by tonight so here it is i hope you like it sorry about the spelling and grammer mistakes i have family**

**from out of state in town for the weekend so i was in a rush. next chapter will be up early next week. please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **sorry it took so long to update i know it's kind of short but i wanted to get something up. Anyway, here is another chapter i hope you like it!**

(Emily's POV)

I woke up from the first good night's sleep i had gotten in days to the sound of Amanda crying. As I'm getting out of bed i look at the clock, it reads 6:00 a.m. Running my fingers though my disheveled hair i swiftly walk across the hall into the nursery. When i enter Amanda's cries had quieted a little and she was laying in her crib staring at the butterfly mobile hanging above her head. When she see's me she instantly begins cooing.

"Hey, baby girl" i coo at her as i pick her up. "Good morning princess lets get you cleaned up" i say placing her gently on the changing table. Once I'm sure she won't roll off i turn to the small dresser beside the crib and grab some clean clothes for her to wear today. After her diaper is changed and she has clean clothes on i dispose of the dirty diaper and walk into the kitchen to make a bottle. Thankfully i had placed a pre-made bottle in the fridge the night before. silently humming to myself i warm the bottle up. Taking a seat on the couch i turn the morning news on and feed the bottle to her. she falls asleep shortly after i burp her so i place her back in her crib and head back into the Kitchen to put the empty bottle in the sink. Why the hell not i tell myself as i start a pot of coffee after glancing at the clock for the second time that day it was already 6:45. sitting at the kitchen table piping hot cup of coffee in hand i let my mind wander. i am extremely worried about what I am going to tell the team today. Do i tell them everything or just keep it need to know... i don't know what i would do without Penelope, when i started at the BAU she had been the first one to befriend me. she is my closest friend i mean look at yesterday she came looking for me cause she was worried about me. What did i ever do to deserve friends like her. Sometimes i wonder if i didn't have Amanda would i even be here. What would my life be like, would Adam and i have stayed together? Oh well that was all in the past right now i needed to do what was best for my baby even if it meant reliving the worst day of my life or coming face to face with the man who had tried to kill me. what ever happens i need to make sure i thank Garcia she had stayed over last night and was currently sleeping in the guest bedroom down the hall. Looking at the clock again i realize it's 7: 00. Garcia and i had to be at work in an hour, should i wake her up? i didn't have to think long because seconds later she comes walking into the kitchen wearing her bright yellow and lime green polka dot pajamas. the sight of it makes me laugh.

"Hey, em i smelled coffee" she says

"Oh yeah you want some? there's a cup by the pot" i reply pointing in that direction. she fills herself a cup an sits down in the chair across from me.

"Watchya thinking about?" Penelope asks after taking a sip

"oh just what I'm going to tell the team how did you sleep?"

" pretty good, you?"

" surprisingly good, thank you for staying you don't know how much it helped"

" Your welcome anytime Emily,'

" so i guess you need to go home get ready for work?" i ask a touch of disappointment in my voice.

" no i actually have a change of clthes in my car if you don;t mind i could just get ready here"

" no that's fine"

" Great I'll go get my stuff"

40 minutes later both me and Garcia were both ready to go. on the way out the door i drop Amanda off with Mrs. Wilson. After she reassures me that Amanda would be fine five times. i kiss the baby goodbye and head to the car. i had decided to ride with Penelope in case Adam had messed with my car or anything.

"it never gets easier, saying goodbye t her in the morning" i say as we pull out.

" how do you do it?"

"i just tell my self I'm doing it for her you know make the world a better place and all but what if something was to happen to me if i died what would happen to Amanda?"

" I'd take her you know that but nothings gonna happen to you Emily your too strong you've already proven that, and you're doing a great job with her she adores you"

" yeah, right thanks" i reply back and we ride the rest f the way in silence. By the time we arrive at the federal building my stomach is in knots. We arrive in the bullpen at exactly 7:50. Before heading to her lab she tells me to call her if i need anything. i agree and head to my desk. i spend the next ten minutes sorting through the paperwork that is piled on my desk. i exchange a brief greeting with everyone as they arrive before going to Hotch's office.

"come in" he says after i knock not bothering to look up from his paperwork. Quietly i take a seat.

"Morning sir" i say he jerks his head up at the sound of my voice.

"agent Prentiss how are you?" he asks in genuine concern as he sets his pen down.

"i...okay i guess" i reply.

" what's wrong" he asks "you left so suddenly in Montana we were all worried."

" i know and I'm sorry, that's what i wanted to talk to you about. but, um i was wondering if we could get the team together i really don't want to have to repeat myself."

" sure no problem, we'll meat in the conference room in ten minutes I'll get JJ Penelope and Dave if you'll get Reid and Morgan"

" okay thank you sir" i reply standing up and walking to the door. she stop's me at the door.

" Prentiss, how any times do i have to tell you to call me Hotch"

"right sorry Hotch" I say leaving his office as i do i could swear he was smiling a little. weird i tell myself as i go and gather the guys. i can't wait to get this over with.

**i had intended to have her tell the team this chapter but then decided it would fit better with what I'm thinking for next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

(Emily's POV)

Ten minutes later the team minus me and Penelope was gathered in the conference room. I had pulled her aside before she went in we were now around the corner.

"Pen, what if i can't do this?" I ask in a slight panic.

"You can do this Emily I'm going to be right beside you. it's going to be fine"

"But I okay we better get in there" i reply letting out a deep breath.

"lets go" she says.

As we enter the room everyone turns to look at me. i can feel my heart start beating rapidly. Quietly i take my seat between Penelope and Hotch. Hotch stands up a few seconds later to address the group after i let him know i was ready.

"Okay now that everyone is here i would like to apologize i know this was short notice. this meeting was called at the request of agent Prentiss. so lets get started shall we" he finishes sitting down. when he looks over at me i reluctantly stand up and walk over to the head of the table.

" Thank you for meeting me here first i would like to say how sorry i am for not taking anyone's calls or letting you know what was going on sooner. That being said i... well i need your guys' help" up till this point everyone had nodded their heads in response to my comments. They all with the exception of Penelope wore expressions of curiosity instead of the angry ones i expected. " It's not easy for me to tell this story so if you guys could hold your questions till I'm done i promise to answer all of them." They all nod their heads in agreement, i look down to Garcia for support and she smiles back at taking a deep breath I continue. "Well when i worked at the NY field office my Partner's name was Adam Moore we had been partners for about a year when we started seeing each other. It's against FBI policy so we kept it a secret. Neither one of us was looking for anything serious it was i don't know fun i guess. we had an agreement no commitments no kids we were both focused on our careers. Everything worked out fine it didn't effect our work or anything. Anyway about a Year into it that was a bout a year ago i started feeling sick i figured it was the flu but when it had been two and a half weeks and it hadn't gotten better i went to the doctor. A couple days later my doctor called me back and told me i was ten weeks pregnant. i was freaked out my career was just taking off i had just applied to the BAU. I didn't tell Adam anything yet i wanted time to think . It was a Friday so i gave my self the weekend to decide anything final. I realized that i wanted my baby, i was almost 34 and with my job it wasn't likely that i was gonna find mister right anytime soon. i planned to tell Adam about the baby Monday. however he found out somehow i don't know how. That night he showed up at my apartment in a rage he demanded that i was trying to trick him but i wasn't he wouldn't listen. He kept telling me to get rid of it but i told him i wouldn't. he had be cornered my weapon and cell were out of reach i was helpless. I knew he had a temper i had seen him use it with suspects all the time but never with me. next thing i know he starts beating the crap out of me. punching and kicking me in the face stomach back basically anywhere he could. at more then one point he threw me on the floor. i tried to fight him off to protect the baby it just made it worse. before he left he pulled out his gun, turned to me and he said,'it's the only way' i knew the look in his eyes he was going to kill me and he didn't care. he pointed the gun at me and he pulled the trigger". i say pausing to gauge the teams reactions. they are all shocked. JJ and Garcia have tears in their eyes." My neighbor had heard the commotion and called the cops. They arrived a few minutes later. i was rushed to the hospital. i was covered in bruises, had 4 broken ribs and the bullet had missed my heart by a half an inch. The doctors said i died on the table three times and twice on the way there. luckily the baby was okay. the police caught Adam running from the scene a few blocks away. He was charged with aggravated battery and attempted murder of a federal agent. the trial was a month later. he had a good lawyer and got away with only 15 years. i haven't seen or spoken to him since. i was out of work for a month and a half when i got back they put me on desk duty. 4 and a half months later My daughter was born. i took my 6 weeks maternity leave. when i got back my boss Ron told me i was accepted here at the BAU. I was thrilled and so i took it for two reasons that and i couldn't take the whispering behind my back and the stares any more. Me and Ron had always been close he was like a surrogate father to me so i went to him and asked him to keep the incident out of my file and he did. i came here things were starting to look up i had friends . and then Ron called me when we were in Montana. He told me Adam escaped from prison. Adam left a note said he was coming after me to finish what he started to kill me. i had never told him that i had Amanda i let him believe he killed her so i rushed home to make sure she was okay. after that i was scared so i just stayed in my apartment. but yesterday he left me a message on my voice mail. he's been watching me he saw Amanda and now he wants to kill us both" i finish in tears. wiping them away i look up at them preparing myself for the questions to come.

" w..why didn't you say anything when you started?" Hotch asks.

"i didn't want you guys to think i was damaged goods , i wanted to be taken seriously"

" that's understandable i wish you would have said something sooner though are you and the baby OK"

"yeah Amanda and I are OK"

" what no more questions?" i ask the silent room a few minutes later.

a chorus of no's is herd around the table.

" you sure he's watching your apartment"

"yes, can you guys help" i say taking my chair.

"of course" everyone says

"Prentiss you need to find a place to stay your apartment isn't safe if this guy is as obsessed as he sounds" Morgan says

" no she doesn't her and her little gumdrop are staying with me and that's final" Garcia throw's in. i smile at her in thanks.

"okay first things first we need a photo of this bastard Emily, we need to put together a file" JJ says

" I'll go pull his FBI file" Penelope says

"I'll go call your old boss he may be able to help" hotch says " Spencer stay with JJ and pull Prentiss's hospital and police reports i want them as soon as possible. Dave, Morgan take Emily and go to her apartment clear it check it for bugs, Emily grab Amanda and some clothes what ever you will need to last you at least a week. we will meet back here in an hour".

A few minutes later we are all gone in our separate directions. I still can't help the feeling of dread over the team seeing the photo's from the hospital.

**A/N: okay what do you think? hope fully next chapter will be soon please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**A/n: a longer chapter i just couldn't find a good place to stop i hope you like it! I've been watching cm all day and I'm slowly being converted to a Morgan/ Prentiss shipper... just thought i would throw that out there. this takes place appropriately the middle of January 2008  
**

(Morgan's POV)

Prentiss Rossi and myself had been on the road for almost ten minutes now and had only gone 5 blocks the 8:30 traffic here was ridiculous. My mind was still reeling from the story Emily had told us so i really didn't mind. It gave me time to think. I now had a whole new respect for Emily. After all she had been through she'd come out strong. She had had to make a difficult decision for herself and her daughter. She made the choice to leave her life behind and start all over in a brand new city a brand new job month after surviving such a traumatic event. initially i had been a little offended that she felt she couldn't tell us but after realizing i probably would have done the same thing i had gotten over it. i was now determined to catch this guy so that she would feel safe again. Emily was a good person, a little quiet maybe a little bit of a loner outside of the office but She was there for us whenever we needed her. We all considered her a friend and it was our turn to help her. Popping back to the present i notice she still hasn't moved. As soon as we had loaded in to the SUV she had taken the passenger seat and given me directions to her apartment her voice held a distant tone. she had been sitting in the same position since her head leaned against the window eye's strait ahead and her hands clenched tightly in her lap.I catch Dave looking at me though the rear view mirror. he give me an expression as if silently asking 'is she gonna be okay' i nod my head yes in response. Twenty minutes later i break the silence as we.

"we're here" i say

"right let's get this done" Emily says getting out of the vehicle. Dave follows suit.

"i need to get Amanda from the sitter, it's just down the hall Morgan can you go with me. Dave this is my apartment key, it's apartment 14b i' ll meet you in there in a few minutes." Emily says handing Dave the key we both nod our heads yes.

" okay, and Emily we will get him it will be okay" Dave says placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I know, thanks"she says giving her best attempt at a smile however it doesn't reach her eyes.

"lets do this we only have half an hour before we have to be back" i tell them and we walk into the we reach the hallway we split up Dave in one direction Emily and I in the other.

(Emily's POV)

Morgan following behind me I knock on Apartment 4b, Mrs. Wilson's door. she answers moments later her shock at seeing Morgan behind me evident on her face.

"Emily what a surprise" she says." and who's this"

" Hi Annie this is Derek Morgan a co-worker, can we come in?" i reply

" sure come on in"

"Derek this is Annie Wilson, she watches Amanda for me " i say after we enter the apartment

"it's nice to meet you Mrs. Wilson" Morgan says holding his hand out for her to shake. Instead she pulls Him into a bear hug. the surprised look on his face makes me laugh.

"call me Annie" she says letting him go "any friend of Emily's is a friend of mine what can i get you guys to drink?'

"actually we are here on business we don't have the time but thanks anyway" i answer for me and Derek as we follow her into the living room. about that time Amanda Lets her presence known.

'I'll get her" i say walking into the living room leaving Morgan and Annie in the kitchen. when Amanda See's me from her playpen she stops crying and looks up at me with big brown tear filled her up i walk back toward the kitchen but stop at the door at the sound of hushed voices.

(Morgan's POV)

Emily had only been gone a few minutes when Mrs. Wilson turns to me.

"you work with miss Emily?" the older woman asks

" yes ma'am"

" it's Annie, Makes me feel old" she insists almost comically

" well if it helps you don't look a day over 40" i say breaking out the ol' Morgan charm.

"oh please, enough funny business i want to talk about Emily"

" what about her?"  
" well since y'all are here on business I'm assuming she told you about this ugly business with her ex."

"yes ma'am" i mean Annie"

" well it's about time" she says just as Emily walks in holding a mini replica of her self.

" hey,she just woke up just a little hungry" she says grabbing a bottle out of the fridge "so what were you guys talking about in here' she asks placing the bottle in the microwave heating it up.

"oh, nothing" Annie says

"right" Emily says taking the bottle out of the microwave.

" here let me" i say holding my hand out for the baby and the bottle" you can catch Annie up on the situation"

" you sure" she asks quizzically

"yes I'm sure I've fed a baby before ya know" i say with a smile

"alright" she says handing me the baby then the bottle.

" the living room is just through that door" Annie says "make your self comfortable"

with a quick nod of the head i walk through the door the baby staring at me the whole time a curious expression on her face

"hi there little one " i say to her smiling. she starts laughing.

(Emily's POV)

once Derek had left the room i sit at the table with Annie.

' so i told them this morning, we are working on catching Adam, Amanda and i are going to stay with a friend. the team doesn't think my apartment is safe and neither do i"

"I'm glad, what about Amanda who's going to watch her while your at work?"  
"i am. I'm going to stay at the office till we catch Adam it's safe there i would love to talk more but we are on a time schedule here we have to be back at the office in twenty minutes, i still need to pack some clothes and stuff."

"i understand i won't keep you be safe Emily" she says giving me a hug. a few seconds later i break the hug and gather Amanda's diaper bag. thanking Derek i grab Amanda and we go back to my apartment. when we get there i formally introduce Amanda to Derek and Dave. Dave had already cleared the place he had found 2 bugs one in my living room and one in my bedroom. he and Derek bag the bugs and the answering machine while i pack some clothes and the other playpen. ten minutes later we arrive at the BAU with tree minutes to spare

( Reid's POV)

still in shock JJ, Garcia, and i go straight to work in silence. it takes about twenty-five minute for us to pull the reports and agent Moore's file. Gathering them the three of us move into the conference room where Hotch is waiting and Begin going though them.

"oh my gosh this is brutal" JJ says as she reads through the hospital reports

" what is" Hotch asks as the three of us look up. JJ holds up a photo of a bruised Emily her face almost unrecognizable, and begins reading

" Ms. Prentiss was admitted on February 23 2007 at 10:42 pm. she suffered 4 broken Ribs one of which punctured her left lung. Approximately 70 % of her body was covered in bruises as the result of repeated blows to her face , abdomen , back and legs, she also suffered from a gun shot wound to the chest. she was operated on and the bullet was removed the patient code 3 times...and it goes on" she then proceeds to hold up more photos of her injuries.

"how could someone do this to another person" JJ asks laying the stack of photo's down

"he's a classic narcissist, only thinks of himself" Hotch says picking up the photos . he begins tacking them up on the board

' it's also possible that he is a sociopath it would explain the violent outburst when he was normally calm" i add

" the pregnancy was his trigger?" Garcia asks

"right, i bet if we look he has done some thing like this before possibly as a teenager" JJ says

"I wouldn't doubt it. It says here he had 14 excessive force complaints in 3 years" Garcia says

"13, why wasn't he kicked out of the bureau" i chime in

" I don't know if he was maybe this wouldn't have happened Garcia i need you to check into his back ground we need the names of former girlfriends or family members. we need to know if there is a place he would go to to hide' Hotch says

" right on it Boss man" she says and heads back to her lab. Hotch JJ and i continue to work placing the appropriate items on the board till Morgan and Rossi walk in followed closely by Emily carrying a sleeping baby.

**A/N: okay new chapter i decided that i wanted the relationship with the babysitter to be more personal so i gave her a first name. also i love the idea of Morgan with a baby so i threw that little bit in there Review let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven

(Rossi's POV)

The ride to Emily's apartment had been long and quiet. I spent the whole ride trying to figure out how this could have happened to someone like Emily. She is always the first one to help any of us. Her ability to compartmentalize was something i envied. It was perhaps what made her so good at her job. this being said i couldn't help but notice how shook up she was by the whole situation. Her normally cheerful personality was now replaced with a cool distant one. I was determined to do anything to help her. when we arrived at her apartment we had split up and i had gotten some time to myself in which i found myself profiling Emily. Based on her apartment i got to see who she really was. The place was neat organized but not overly so, pictures of her and the team, her and her baby and of her and another woman i didn't recognize covered the walls and shelves . The apartment was done in green's and beige's. clean and simple the place screamed Emily. I felt guilty profiling her, but i knew i was just trying to solve the case make sure this creep didn't hurt her or her baby. I found two bugs they were so well hidden that i almost missed them. Shortly after that Emily and Derek arrived the baby in tow. She quickly packed her stuff and we took off. When we returned to the conference room, JJ, Reid and Morgan were already there tacking stuff up on the board. they all turn toward us at the sound of the opening door. The grim looks on their faces immediately turn into three of us take our seats. When Emily sits down the baby starts to stir a little but falls back asleep.

" guy's this is Amanda Nicole Prentiss" Emily says

"she's beautiful Emily"' JJ says.

"she looks like you " Reid says

"Thanks guys" she says with a slight smile

"Okay guys lets get started" hotch says from the head of the table a few minutes later after the team had fussed over the sleeping baby.

"Dave did what did you guys find at Prentiss's apartment?" he asks in his strictly business tone.

" we found two bugs, one in the living room and one in the bedroom. we also bagged the answering machine" i reply placing the three items on the table.

"okay we need to get those to Garcia and the lab, are you sure you didn't miss anything?"

"we double checked that was all"

"okay Emily did you get every thing you need?"

"yeah i think so if i need anything else i can go to the store. What did you guys find" she asks

"we put together a file combined your hospital report, police report and FBI file. Adam Moore looks like he's your classic narcissist with a little sociopath thrown in. He had 14 excessive force complaints in the three years he worked with the FBI." Reid says

"that explains him getting so violent." i say "what about family and friends anyone who would be able to give us a history maybe this has happened before.?" i ask Emily.

"no one that i know of, i never met any of his family he said he was an only child and that his parents were dead, we had a few mutual friends i can give you their names" she says.

" okay that would be great , i have Garcia looking for names as well. We put out a picture of Adam to all the local law enforcement agencies they are keeping an eye out. We have units driving by your apartment every hour. We will catch this guy. right now Morgan and Rossi go down to see what Garcia has. JJ and i are going down to the local station and see what is going on there. Reid i want you to run this stuff to the lab. And Prentiss stay here work on that list see if you can think of anything else that will be usefull" Hotch says

"sounds good" i reply. the rest of the teams says the same thing. we head in our separate directions for the second time that morning.

(Emily's POV)

After the team split up i head over to my desk. After gently placing Amanda in her car seat i prop my elbows up on my desk and rest my head in my hands. Letting out a sigh i look down at my sleeping daughter a small smile escapes my lips. She really is perfect i tell myself As she stirs a little. After the trial my life was falling apart but i knew i had to hold it together for my baby. so i got though the hard timed and the nightmares well mostly the nightmares. And then Amanda was born and suddenly my life had a purpose again. Since then things had gotten better i was happy. But now i was scared. Taking a final deep breath i turn to my work. 40 minutes later i i was the only one in the bull pen Rossi had long ago returned to his office. Derek was down in Penelope's lab. Rumor was they had something going on and i was beginning to see it. Reid was in the conference room going over the evidence board again and Hotch and JJ were in their offices. I had finished the list of names and handed it over to Hotch, he and the rest of the team were busy making phone calls. I was irritated they wouldn't let me help, After that I had managed to make a small dent in the pile of paperwork stacked on my desk. I was feeling quite proud of myself too. I quietly get up and pour myself a cup of lukewarm coffee and return to my desk. Just as i sit back down in my chair Amanda wakes up.

"hey baby, mommy's here" i reach down and pick her up "How's my princess" i say to her she rubs her eye's sleepily and begins sucking on her fist.

"okay let's get you a Binky sleepyhead" i say as i set her on my lap and ruffle through the pink diaper bag one handed. A few minutes later i still can't find one so i decide to go check the bags that were still in the SUV. The only problem was i needed someone to watch Amanda for me while i ran out there. Looking around i spot JJ coming out of her office and heading toward the coffee pot. With Amanda in my arms Happily sucking on her fist i walk over to JJ.

"Hey JJ could you watch Amanda for me for a few minutes?" i ask as i approach her.

" sure whats up?" the blond asks.

" i need to get something out of the car it'll just take a minute" i say adjusting the baby in my arms

"okay no problem, just be careful if your not back in 5 minutes I'm sending a search party" she says jokingly as i hand her the baby.

"I'll be fine JJ i promise and thank you"i reply kissing Amanda on the cheek

"momma love you i'll be right back you be good for aunt JJ" i tell her she giggles in response.

we go our separate ways. Grabbing the car keys my badge and gun (just to be safe) i hurry to the parking garage where Morgan had parked the SUV. It takes me a couple minutes to find the SUV, when i do I quickly walk to ward it. Unlocking the back i quickly find what i am looking for. When i am about to close the back i hear footsteps approaching. i freeze hesitantly looking around i don't see anyone. Weird i tell myself as i close the back and walk toward the building. As i walk quickly back toward the building i hear them again. Just as i place my hand on my gun i see a black metal object coming toward my head out of the corner of my eye. The force of the blow knocks me to the ground. Looking up i see Adam's face as he drags me away from the door. I hear him say ' your to easy bitch' as i fade into unconsciousness...

**A/N: sorry about the cliffy ... actually I'm not i like to keep you guessing. i also wanted to let you guys know i just recently got temporary custody of my 6 month old niece and 2 year old nephew so i don't have a whole lot of time to write. i may only have them for a couple weeks or even a couple months i don't know so i will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible if you would please be patient with me i would appreciate it thanks xoxo, Brittany**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight.

(Garcia's POV)

After the team Had split up, i returned to my lab prepared to do anything to help her. I had finished looking up names and given the list to Morgan when he and Rossi had come down. I had even managed to trace the phone the call had come from. It had come from a pay phone across the street from Emily's apartment. However that phone was used multiple times a day so the chances of finding prints were non exhistant. An hour had passed and i was just waiting for a hit on some searches. I found myself watching the camera's. out of the corner of my eye i see Emily walking into he parking garage so i focus on that camera. I see Emily unlock the back of one of the SUV's, i also see a Shadow on the corner of the screen and it's moving toward her. instantly i am on alert. Emily pops her head up a few moments later. She puts something in her pocket and freezes looking around almost as if she heard something. the mystery shadow stops moving as well. Emily starts moving again and so does the shadow. A man dressed in black appears appears on the screen speeding up towards Emily a crow bar in his left hand. 'Oh no oh no' i say holding my breath i pick up my phone to call and warn her but she doesn't answer maybe she doesn't have her phone i tell myself so i call Hotch. Just as the phone begins to ring i see Emily place her hand on her gun just as the man swings the tire iron at her hitting her on the head. She falls to the ground leaving me speechless. The man then grabs her by the ankle and begins dragging her back toward where he came from. He makes one mistake though he looks up at the camera.

" Hotchner" the voice says on the other end of the line

"it's him hotch" i exclaim

"Garcia, what do you mean it's him?" Hotch asks in an irritated voice.

" Adam Moore i in the parking Garage he he got Emily "

"are you sure ?" he asks worriedly.

"yes hurry" i reply only to be met with a dial tone. A minute and a half later i see Hotch fun into the parking garage gun drawn followed shortly by Morgan and Rossi. thank god i whisper quickly changing to the next camera. Adam is just loading Emily's motionless body into the back of a black truck. Morgan Rossi and Hotch approach him he quickly turns around facing them.

(Hotch's POV)

When Garcia told me that Moore Had Emily i hang up the phone, grab my gun and motion for Rossi and Morgan to follow me as i run into the parking garage. When i get in the parking garage i see a figure loading something that looks like a body into his truck and run in that direction.

"FBI freeze" i yell with Morgan and Rossi right behind me.

The man turns his head and i instantly recognize him from the picture of Adam Moore.

" Adam Moore, slowly turn around and put your hands on your head" Morgan yells.

Moore reaches down into the truck and turns around with a gun in his hand. He starts shooting. The three of us crouch down behind vehicles as bullets fly in every direction. We begin shooting back being careful not to hit Emily. I don't know who but one of us hits him in the chest and he falls to the ground dead. Morgan rushes over to check Emily while Dave checks Moore for a pulse and i kick the gun out of his reach.

"he's gone" Dave says "how is Emily"

" she's alive, just knocked out" Morgan says.

"good" i reply the three of us take breath a sigh of relief that the whole thing is over. The whole event only lasted a minute but seemed like forever. Morgan picks Emily up out of the truck and he and i turn to walk back inside Rossi stays with the body. When we reach the door we are met by Garcia, Reid, and JJ who was holding the baby.

" what Happened" Garcia says.

" he shot at us we took him down it's over" i reply.

" what about Emily is she okay?" JJ asks.

" she will be he just knocked her out" Morgan answers.

Other agents arrive and clear the scene while Morgan takes Prentiss up to my office and lay her on the couch so that Reid could take a look at her. JJ took Amanda to her office and kept an eye on her, Garcia and i stayed with the investigating agent to give our statements. About a half an hour later the shooting had been declared good and we were all gathered in my office Waiting for Emily to wake up. A few minutes later she does.

" what happened" she asks rubbing her head

"Adam was in the parking Garage..." Garcia begins

"i know that, after he hit me?" Emily says groggily

"Hotch Rossi and Morgan got him it's over" Reid says "how do you feel can you sit up"

" yeah i just have a headache" Emily says sitting up " where is Amanda is she okay"

" she's fine she's sleeping in my office you want me to get her" JJ asks

"yeah please" she says taking the aspirin and water that Reid offers her. " i need to make sure she is okay" JJ leaves to get the baby.

**A/N: one more chapter an epilogue so stay tuned this is the last part i had pre-typed so it may be a while till the next to everyone who reads this plz review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter nine.**

(Garcia's POV)

When JJ hands Amanda to Emily, Emily starts crying as she holds the sleeping baby close. I quietly signal everyone to leave and give us some privacy. Once the room is empty i quietly sit next to Emily on the small couch. I pull her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder. Ten minutes later she had stopped crying and we sit there in silence until she finally speaks.

"what do i do now," she whispers " I've spent so long running and hiding, living in fear...i'ts over its finally over" she says pulling out of the hug. She looks me in the eye and says. "pen, i don't know what to do anymore"

" oh sweetie, it's all gonna going to get better, now you try and put it all behind you. you don't have to run or be scared anymore. You have Hotch, JJ, Reid, Dave, Morgan and I were all here for you" I reply. Amanda starts fussing, Emily gives her a pacifier and lays her in her car seat and she calms down.

"I do, don't i" she says, " i have the best friends anyone could ask for, and i have you my very very best friend. Seriously i don't know what i would do without you"

"well i hate to tell you this but none of you guys could live without me" i tell her. She starts laughing but stops suddenly and brings her hand up to head squeezing her eyes shut.

"whats wrong" i ask worriedly

"nothing my head still hurts" she says opening her eyes ' what the hell did he hit me with?"

" a crow bar, we should get you to the hospital and checked out "

" I'm okay really" she protests.

"please for me' i plead as there is a knock at the door.

"after i give my statement " she says pointing at the door where an two agents stand waiting impatiently for an answer.

'Kay, you want me to stay here with you? i ask as she stands up and walks to the door.

"no, I'm okay by myself but thanks. They probably need yours too.' she says opening the door. " how can we help you?" she asks the two agents.

"agent Prentiss?' one of them asks.

"yes"

" agents Jones and Parker" The man says pointing to himself and the other man. " we need to get yours and miss Garcia's statements to wrap up this investigation do you have a few minutes?"

" sure " she says motioning for them to come in.

"thanks" the second man ,agent Parker says.

"how about we split up, agent Parker can get your statement, and Miss Garcia and i can go into her office for hers save some time"

" that sound great" i say form my position standing next to the desk.

Forty-five minutes later both our statements were given the case was wrapped up and me, Emily and the baby head to the hospital. It turned out that she was fine she just had a headache. By the time all that was done it was almost 2:00 and due to today's events our team was given the rest of the day off. We all decided to meet up at Dave's house seeing that it was the biggest. We spent the afternoon talking and just hanging out. The whole team cooed over the baby and i couldn't help but notice that for the first time since i had known her, Emily had a real smile on her face. That night and the next three nights after that Emily stayed with me. The autopsy was done on Adam and it was determined that Dave had fired the shot that had killed him. Emily returned to work two days after the incident. Our team was now stronger and more closer. We were a family we would always be there for each other and nothing could break us.

************************************** 7 months later *********************************************

(Emily's POV)

It had been a little over seven months since Adam was killed, and everything was going so much better. At first it was hard it had taken a while to fully accept that he was gone and that Amanda and I were safe. i had moved into a new apartment closer to work. that had helped my feel safer. However the nightmares had come the first night, and for a good three and a half months they had reoccurred nightly. after a lot of soul searching and help from friends i had decided that it was time for me to live my life the way i wanted. I wasn't going to let a dead man run it for me. Since then the nightmares had almost completely gone away. They still came back every once in awhile but they didn't bother me as much. Amanda had started crawling and talking a little. She could now say momma and a few other words. she had started pulling her self up and standing, i expected her to start walking any day. She was getting so big and looking more and more like me every day.

Today was her first birthday and Garcia was at my apartment helping me wrap gifts and stuff. the team, and Annie were coming over for her birthday party. They were due in an hour. All the gifts were wrapped, the food was ready. Garcia and I were sitting at the kitchen table talking while Amanda was taking a nap on the couch when the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of guests. I excuse myself form the table and answer the door. The BAU team is on the other side. After exchanging hugs with them all they set the gifts they were carrying down and we move into the liivng room. I enter first and kneel down in front of the sleeping birthday girl.

"hey princess it's time to wake up you've got company" i quietly whisper in her ear as i gently shake her shoulder. She opens her eyes slowly and blinks a few times before shooting up on the couch. She climbs off of the couch and crawls over to Morgan and holds her arms up begging him to pick her up. Her antics make everyone scoops her up in his arms, she pokes him in the nose nd starts giggling. I don't know why but She had taken a liking to Morgan from the moment she saw him, he had done the same. everyone sits down on the couches and passes Amanda around as we visit. when the doorbell rings again i go answer it and lead Annie into the living room with the rest of the team.

Tree and a half hours later, everyone had been fed, the cake had been devoured, gifts were open and the last guest had just left. Amanda was sitting on the floor playing with one of her new toys. Penelope Had stayed later to help me clean up. An hour later the apartment was clean and Penelope left leaving just me and Amanda. I put Amanda down for a nap and turn on my stereo as i sit on the couch reading the latest Dean Koontz novel. Some time later a song catches my attention so i put the book down and turn it up to listen to the words.

_Long road to ruin there in your eyes_

_Under the cold streetlights_

_No tomorrow, no dead end in sight_

_For every piece to fall in place_

_Forever gone without a trace_

_Your horizon takes its shape_

_No turning back, don't turn that page_

_Come now, I'm leaving here tonight_

_Come now, let's leave it all behind_

_Is that the price you pay?_

_Running through hell, heaven can wait_

_Long road to ruin there in your eyes_

_Under the cold streetlights_

_No tomorrow, no dead end in sight_

It's kind of fitting now i guess with everything I've been through in the last year and where i am now. i can't help but think that if it wasn't for my friends especially Penelope Garcia i wouldn't be where i am today i guess this whole thing ha taught me something. Never forget who your friends are and let them help you. as the song ends i pick up my book and start reading again...

**THE END!**

**thanks to everyone who read this i hope you like the end!**


End file.
